


Week five: his heart and soul

by Shimmermoon01



Series: The Welters Challenge [5]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Had To, M/M, Multi, aromantic Alice, high-key projecting, it all turns out fine after Alice comes back!, it was for the fic, quentin's eternal struggle, seriously though, the welters challenge, this entire thing is my current dilemma, welterssubmissions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmermoon01/pseuds/Shimmermoon01
Summary: Quentin struggles with how he feels(He's in love with his best friends but dating someone else (save this boy))





	Week five: his heart and soul

How do you tell your best friends you're in love with them? How do you tell your girlfriend you love her as a friend? Or, at least that part would be easier since she thinks she's aromantic anyways. But hey, that's the life of a clinically depressed magician king. 

God I am such a mess. I thought-I thought I could do this. That maybe magic will fix it. Then my dad started to die and the beast and then Alice died and then she didn't and it was starting to get better but then it wasn't and it hurt but there is no reason for it to still hurt because it was better it was all better. I am better but I'm not. I look at Alice and she's everything to me but then I look at them and they're my world. The first people that talked to me here. The first people outside of Julia and her friends to ever talk to me; to care about me. Even if they don't always admit it I know they care.

But I still have the issue that I'm with Alice. Alice who thinks she could be aro. Alice who I love but not the way I should. Alice who showed my what I've been ignoring, what I've been missing, all this time. I love her, I do, but I think I was confused about how I loved her. I thought it was romantic but now I think it might be platonic and it confuses me. What do I do? I don't know what to do! And that's what hurts. The uncertainty. Do I stay with Alice or risk breaking her heart? Do I tell Eliot and Margo and risk loosing the best things in my life? Or do I hold it in and risk loosing myself?

I think I've already lost myself. My friends have started looking at me with concern. God even Penny has been looking at me with concern. It's starting to get to me and they're noticing. They're noticing I'm falling. They're noticing-

"Q? You okay?" I look up from my lap to see margo kneeling in front of me and that's when it occurs to me; they love me. They're my friends and no matter what no matter how far I fall they will always be there to catch me. They will always love me; even when they find out my deep dark secret. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay," I stare softly and smile at the beautiful queen before me as Eliot comes up and tells us the others should be arriving shortly.

I watch as the two people I am in love with bicker over the table arrangements and am suddenly over come with pure love. Yeah, I'm okay, I have you and Eliot after all.


End file.
